Status: Sweet Couple
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Walau tanpa status tapi ikatan yang mereka miliki sangat kuat./"Aku mendengar Asano Gakushu menyukaimu."/ Manami heran mendengar gosip itu, dan kenapa tingkah Karma jadi aneh? Bukankah dia lebih suka berbuat jahil? Ah Manami harap tidak ada yang meniru kelakuannya./ KarmaNamiFic, spesial for Akiyama Yuki aka Ayu Febrianti, hope you like it


**Assassination Classroom hanya milik Matsui yuusei, saya hanya pinjam karakternya saja.**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, DLL.**

 **Fic spesial for ratu spoiler kesayangan gue, Ayu Febrianti aka Akiyama Yuki, hope you like it ^^**

.

.

Langkah kaki itu berjalan keluar pintu Apartemennya. Dengan tangan menjinjing bungkus plastik yang berisi berbagai macam sayuran, Okuda Manami melangkah menuju Apartemen yang berada disamping Apartemennya. Langkahnya berhenti di depan pintu, lalu dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya, gadis itu mengetuk pintu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, si penghuni Apartemen membukakan pintu untuknya.

" _Ohayou_ ," sapa Manami ceria. Pemuda di depannya menguap, setelah itu dia sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya pada tubuh gadis berkacamata itu.

" _Ohayou_ _moo_ –huwaaa aku masih ngantuk," ucapnya sambil menguap. Lalu ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada gadis itu.

"Hari ini ada kuliah pagi Karma-kun, dan kau berat," bisik sang gadis memperingati sambil mencoba menahan beban tubuh Karma, walau tidak terlalu berat juga sih karena pemuda itu masih menahan diri agar tidak terjatuh sepenuhnya pada tubuh Manami. Dia tidak akan tega juga melakukannya.

Mengetahui fakta yang mengganggu pagi indahnya, pemuda berambut merah itu segera bangkit dari posisinya dan mulai berdiri kembali. Dengan wajah yang masih kusut, pemuda itu menatap gadis didepannya.

"Bolos yuk!" ajaknya dengan senyum penuh harap, namun Manami mengabaikannya begitu saja dengan langsung masuk ke dalam Apartemen. Dia berjalan menuju dapur kemudian meletakan sayuran yang tadi dibawanya di atas meja. Matanya pun beralih pada lemari es, lalu ia mengecek apa saja bahan makanan yang ada disana.

Manami menghela napas kecewa.

Memangnya semua lelaki yang hidup sendiri itu tidak pernah membuat makan hingga di lemari esnya lebih banyak makanan instan atau cup ramen dari pada sayuran atau bahan masakan. Apa semalas itu mereka?

Gadis itu menggeleng heran.

Sejujurnya ini bukan pertama kalinya Manami melihat kondisi lemari es Karma seperti itu. Dan bukan sekali saja dia mengoceh soal isi tempat makanan itu. Tapi sepertinya omongannya tidak di dengar sama sekali olehnya. Tapi untung saja untuk pagi ini dia masih menemukan 3 butir telur disana. Tangannya mengambil telur itu lalu meletakannya didekat sayuran yang tadi dia bawa. Karena sebelumnya dia sudah membuat rencana tentang makanan apa yang akan dimasak, jadi dia tidak akan terlalu kesulitan dalam pengerjaannya, walaupun masih ada beberapa sayuran yang masih absen, tapi itu tidak jadi masalah besar.

Badannya kembali bergerak untuk mengambil pisau dan beberapa –alat yang dibutuhkan untuk memasak. Dia tersenyum melihat semuanya sudah siap. Kedua tangannya terkepal, siap menghantam bahan masakan yang ada di depan matanya.

 **Pletak!**

"–awww." Manami memegang kepala yang baru saja kena jitak oleh pemuda berambut merah. Namun sebelum melontarkan protesnya, si pemuda langsung _nge_ _–_ _leus_ dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan tangan yang merangkul pundak sang gadis.

"Jadi calon pacarku ini mau masak apa?" tanyanya dengan nada manis. Manami yang hendak protes pun mengurungkan niatnya lalu kembali fokus. Dia mengambil pisau lalu memotong wortel, buncis, brokoli, dan beberapa sayuran lainnya.

"Capcay, telur goreng, sa–tunggu, memangnya Karma-kun mau sarapan apa?"

"Hmm apa yah?" Ia berpose seperti berpikir, membuat sang gadis cukup penasaran. _Well_ lelaki di depannya bukan lelaki yang suka pilih-pilih makanan. Apapun yang dibuatnya, Karma pasti akan memakannya.

Tangannya melepas pisau agar dia bisa fokus mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Karma yang masih terlihat berpikir itu.

"Ingin sarapan apa? Besok aku buatkan dengan membawa bahan makanan yang lengkap. Karena semua yang ada di lemari es disini penuh dengan makanan yang akan mendatangkan penyakit di masa depan," sindir gadis berkepang dua itu. Mendengarnya Karma hanya terkikik geli. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukan tangannya di pundak Manami. Dan dalam hitungan se-per-sekian detik pemuda jangkung itu menghapus jarak wajah diantara mereka. Menyatukan kedua bibir itu dalam sebuah kecupan singkat.

"Itu sarapan yang manis, aku sudah kenyang," ucapnya santai tak peduli dengan wajah bersemu merah yang tercipta di kedua pipi Manami. Sadar sudah di jahili olehnya, gadis itu cepat-cepat membuang mukanya, lalu mengalihkan kejadian barusan dengan kembali memotong sayuran. Padahal sayuran yang dipotong sudah cukup banyak untuk dikonsumsi mereka berdua.

Dia benar-benar malu, sungguh!

Padahal mereka menjalani hubungan seperti ini sudah 2 tahun. Yah hubungan seperti ini, mungkin zaman sekarang namanya hubungan tanpa status.

Mereka dipertemukan saat keduanya menjalani ujian masuk di Universitas yang sama, hanya sekilas tidak ada yang istimewa. Dan entah itu takdir atau jodoh, keduanya kembali bertemu karena Apartemen yang mereka sewa bersebelahan. Universitas mereka memang terletak di kota yang berbeda dengan kota kelahiran keduanya.

Namun walau begitu, belum ada yang berbeda, mereka hanya menganggap semuanya kebetulan–hanya hubungan antara tetangga dan teman satu Universitas.

Tapi seiringnya waktu semuanya berubah.

Pandangan berubah.

Sifat berubah.

Perasaan pun berubah.

Entah sejak kapan keduanya memiiki ketertarikan sendiri dalam hal romantis. Karma lebih sering mengajak gadis itu mengobrol. Terkadang dia menggunakan beberapa alasan konyol agar bisa bertandang masuk ke Apartemennya. Berbicara sedikit lebih manis dengan dibumbui gombalan-gombalan maut yang dia dapatkan dari buku yang dia beli. Tolong jangan intrograsi Karma kenapa dia membeli buku seperti itu.

Mungkin karena memiliki perasaan yang sama, gadis berkaca mata itu sendiri merasa tidak keberatan dengan kelakuan pemuda itu. Walau alasannya untuk mengajak ngobrol kadang sedikit aneh dan berlebihan–terutama gombalannya itu, toh jurus itu juga selalu sukses membuatnya tersipu malu-malu dengan pipi merah merona.

Namun jangan salah paham, walau hubungan keduanya sudah dekat mereka masih belum memberi ikatan yang jelas tentang hubungan mereka. Seperti yang sudah disebutkan sebelumnya, hubungan yang mereka jalani masih tanpa status. Bukan pacaran, teman, sahabat, keluarga, kakak-adik dan lainnya. _Well_ alasan utamanya datang dari sang gadis.

Orang tuanya masih belum mengizinkannya memliki hubungan seperti itu sebelum ia lulus dari kuliahnya.

Karma hanya tertawa terbahak kala telinganya mendengar alasan konyol itu. Ia tidak menyangka di zaman sekarang masih ada peraturan kolot seperti itu dan parahnya gadis ini mengikutinya begitu saja. Hidupnya pasti sulit, pikir pemuda berambut merah itu. Dan walaupun berat hati, akhirnya Karma pun mengikuti keinginan Manami dan bersedia menunggunya sampai waktu itu tiba dengan satu komitmen yang harus dipatuhi oleh kedua belah pihak, yaitu tidak boleh dekat dengan lawan jenis lainnya. Hanya sebatas teman tak masalah, asalkan teman tersebut dikenal oleh keduanya.

"Hari ini kau masuk pelajaran Bahasa yah," ujar Karma sambil mengambil piring untuk makanan yang sudah matang. Manami mengangguk meng– iyakan. Tangannya lalu mengambil piring yang disodorkan pemuda itu. Mulai menuangkan makanan yang baru selesai dimasaknya dari wajan.

"Bolos saja yuk!" ajaknya untuk kedua kalinya. Sengaja ia memberi tatapan memelas, berharap Manami mau menurutinya. Gadis itu menoleh kearah si pemuda.

"Aku memang tidak pandai dalam pelajaran bahasa, tapi masa aku harus bolos." Bibirnya tersenyum tipis, lalu kakinya berjalan menuju meja untuk meletakan makanan itu diatasnya. Dibelakang Karma mengikuti. Tanpa izin, dia memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang.

"Bukan begitu. Kita tidak pernah satu kelas dalam pelajaran Bahasa, lagipula aku tidak suka kau menghadiri pelajaran Bahasa." Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahi. Tidak biasanya lelaki itu melarangnya. Ia pun berbalik untuk menatap langsung _mercury_ itu.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran. Pemuda jangkung itu menghela napas berat. Lalu ia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bahu gadis itu. Sangat manja dan kekanakan.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku mendengar gosip bahwa Asano Gakushu itu menyukaimu. Dia selalu satu kelas denganmu di pelajaran bahasa bukan? Aku khawatir," ujarnya dengan nada lirih. Pengakuan jujur itu sedikit membuat Manami terkejut, pasalnya Karma tidak pernah menunjukan sifatnya yang seperti ini. Kalaupun cemburu, Karma pasti langsung mendatangi lelaki yang mendekatinya lalu mengancam agar tidak dekat-dekat lagi dengan Manami, atau langsung menjahilinya habis-habisan tanpa peringatan sebelumnya. Mengingat semua itu wajarkan jika gadis berambut hitam itu merasa sifat Karma kali ini sangat aneh.

"Itu kan hanya gosip." Manami mencoba menenangkannya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus surai merah yang selalu terlihat indah dimatanya. Dia juga berharap dengan usahanya ini Karma tidak lagi memikirkan gosip-gosip yang entah muncul darimana. _Wel,l_ sejujurnya dia memang tidak tahu gosip itu. Lagipula Asano Gakushu itu adalah siswa pindahan sebulan yang lalu, ia belum mengenalnya. Ok tempat duduknya dan Asano memang bersebelahan di kelas saat pelajaran Bahasa. Tapi mereka jarang mengobrol, bahkan kalaupun bertemu dan menyapa selalu diawali olehnya, Manami hanya menjawab seperlunya, tidak ada yang istimewa kan? Sifatnya sama saja dengan yang lainnya.

Ok mari kembali pada Karma yang masih belum mengubah posisi dan ekspresinya walau sudah ditenangkan oleh Manami. Gadis itu menghela napasnya melihat tingkah si pemuda Akabane. Sepertinya dia harus mengalah.

"Baiklah aku akan bolos." Mendengar ucapan itu terlontar dari gadisnya, Karma langsung tersenyum senang. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap antusias.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya memastikan. Manami mengangguk pelan–

"Kali ini saja–eh" Pemuda itu menarik kembali tubuh Manami ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau yang terbaik," bisiknya lembut tepat ditelinga gadis itu. Manami ikut tersenyum melihat Karma yang senang, yah walaupun dia harus bolos. Mungkin dia akan meminjam catatan temannya nanti.

"Hey kita harus sarapan," ucap Manami mengingatkan.

"Sebentar lagi, hari ini kan kita bolos jadi tidak perlu buru-buru. Memelukmu jauh lebih menyenangkan."

Dan Manami tidak bisa menolak atau memberi alasan lain. Mungkin keputusannya untuk bolos bukan keputusan yang tepat. Tapi– yah sesekali jadi siswa nakal demi Karma tidak terlalu buruk, walau bukan hal baik juga–ah dia harap tidak ada yang menirunya.

.

.

END

.

.

 **Tadaaaaaaaa, ini untukmu Yu, semoga suka yah. Btw sebenarnya cerita aslinya masih panjang, berhubung ga bisa nulis panjang-panjang dalam satu chapter dan males bikin multichapter jadi di stop sampai sini aja. Kelanjutannya mungkin dilanjut tapi lebih mungkin tidak, buahahahaha xD. Ok see you next time, byeeeeeeee...**


End file.
